A Jealous Ringabel
by The Punch Lord
Summary: Ringabel is jealous. Plain and simple.


Ringabel took much pride in being a gentleman. For the amnesiac casanova, he found it was certainly one of his best qualities. He could swoon and sweet talk a girl to tears, and have them listen to him for hours as he doted and complimented them. Being a gentleman made his flirtations all the more easier. It was always worth it seeing their eyes shine and their smiles grow big with glee with each word he spoke, seeing them shine and perk up at his mere voice.

It was a pleasure, a simple, intoxicating pleasure.

And once he was with his angel, he could do it every single day. His own book spoke and promised him that it would be like that, their life together would be a long and happy one. It was so tempting, each and every her, tell her all of it, their happy future, their children.

But such boldness only scared women away, and his angel would be no different. He had to do what most men did, slowly work their way into her heart and do what he could to stay there.

They were meant to be, him and his angel, his beautiful Edea Lee.

The name brought a natural smile to lips, his eyes shining and contentment filled him. A mere thought of her always had a calming effect.

But just as quickly as that bliss came, it left him with a darkened mood that made him scowl something fierce, making all bystanders, men and women, cringe away slight from the sight of it. He was oblivious to all discomforts of the villagers though, his eyes locked dead on at the horrendous and disgusting sight before him.

Some oaf of a squire was _flirting _with Edea.

And she was enjoying. He could tell by the amused smile and the laughter gleaming in her eyes as the two talked and compared swords, offering each other advice, and the squire smirking a few times, leaning a little too close to Edea than he should. When he moved behind her to right her form with one particular position he was helping her with, touching her elbows, wrapping an arm around her waist to turn her body right, Ringabel nearly lost.

He considered it a miracle that he stayed in his seat, the tin tankard in his had groaning at his grip. Maybe because he was such a gentleman he couldn't bring himself to get up and throw that boy at a wall. But it was getting a lot harder trying to resist that urge... maybe he wasn't as much as a gentleman as he thought.

"If you break that you know we have to buy it right?"

Ringabel started, turning to see Agnes frowning down at him, arms crossed as with what he presumed to be a stern expression, it was hard to tell with Agnes typically. Unless she got mad, stern was the last thing the girl could ever be.

Not that Ringabel would ever tell her that. He'd leave it up to Tiz.

"What?" he asked, distracted finally from the frustrating sight in front of him.

Frowning down at him, Agnes pointed down at his hand. Following her finger, he blinked, a little started to see that the tankard he was hold was dented in a little. "Huh," he mused, lifting it and rolling it slightly in his hand. Was he always so strong?

"Is this because of Edea?" Agnes wondered, shuffling on her feet, glancing to the blonde and watching smacked the squire on the head for lingering. Ringabel smiled his most infamous smile at her. "What do you mean Agnes?" He was glad the girl was taking an effort to warm up to both him and Edea, but for the moment, he wasn't in the mood to try and smooth out rough relations. Becoming friends with Agnes was the last thing on his mind as he glanced back at the pair, now sitting on the ground, the squire enthralled by Edea's story about her sword.

Supposedly, it was hard to tell since she was holding her sword horizontally to her breast.

Damn woman was such a tease, without even realizing it.

He should be in that squire's place.

"It is," Agnes sighed, sitting across from him and purposely blocking his view.

Persistent girl.

"Are you really so sure?" he wondered, trying pathetically to win an already lost fight.

"She was the reason you joined."

"...Fine. Yes, its annoying me seeing her hang out happily with another _boy_."

"Why should it bother you?" Agnes wondered, her head tilting a cute tilt that Tiz always liked, her furling brows adding to it.

"She's my angel," Ringabel declared with a broad, soft smile. "We're meant to be she and I. I know this, but she has yet too. So knowing that, its bothersome seeing her with someone else." He chuckled to himself. "I guess it is a bit pathetic."

"And you keep going after other women," Agnes pointed out unhelpfully. "Any girl would get the wrong idea there."

Ringabel sighed. He couldn't argue against that. He was at fault there. "Alright my lady, tell this poor fool in love, what am I to do?"

"Stop that nonsense," Airy grumbled from Agnes' shoulder, her dark eyes glaring at Ringabel. He ignored her, staring at Agnes as the brunette considered her answer. "I guess stop going after other girls and just stick with Edea. That's bound to get the point across then."

It sounded hard, exhilarating, and frightening.

Ignore all other women and just focus on Edea completely. It could be done, quite easily. No one ever got into his thoughts as Edea did or could catch his attention as quickly and as easily as she could. He could easily ignore the whole world for her if the chance arose. The problem was that Edea wasn't so easy to flatter as other girls were, and with her recently joining the group, she still got the sense that no one wanted her, despite how much he tried to make it clear that he wanted her around.

She probably thought he only wanted to spend an evening with her, which he did, but he wanted more than a simple evening of pleasure. He wanted a companionship that she couldn't grasp quite yet. It was exhausting waiting for the day to come when she would turn warm eyes back to him; and Edea, not having any real true friends besides colleagues, wasn't used to spending time with people for the fun and bliss of their presence, liked her alone time.

She growled at him a few times when he persistently tried to spend a day with her.

"Does that help?" Agnes asked.

He smiled again, reassuring her that it did. "I'll always keep it in mind."

Agnes returned his small smile with her own shy one, and perking up when Tiz called out to her, her smile blooming into a full bloom. Happily she trotted away, forgetting about his predicament as she locked onto Tiz. Ringabel stared after her dully, wishing that Edea was a bit more like that with him.

Lucky Tiz, already having his woman on a hook.

It was a mystery to him how when Tiz got a women before him, and he considered himself an expert.

Downing the rest of of the dented tankard's contents, Ringabel left it at his table, hoping that the waiter wouldn't know that it was him that accidentally broke dented it. Walking down to the two warriors, he came up behind Edea and pulled her back into him, smirking at the sound of her surprised squeal as her smaller body bumped against his, his arm wounding over her shoulders and securing her there. He smiled, the scent of sweat and roses hanging around her as she fit snugly against his body, feeling right in his arms.

"Hey," he greeted over her head, chuckling as her hair tickled his face.

"Ringabel," she growled, turning her sharp blue eyes on him as she scowled. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Taking my turn of course," he breezed out, glancing down at the squire, meeting his dark look with his own.

"Your turn?!"

"Yes my turn, I've been waiting all day for you to be free," Ringabel lamented, dragging Edea away, shooting the squire a warning glare that silenced whatever protest that was going to come out of the boy's mouth. From what he did learn from Agnes is that yes, he should hang with Edea more, work his way to heart.

And make clear to the world that she was his.

* * *

**so i got Bravely Default recently, have not finished the game yet but i love it so far. **

**i adore ringabel and edea~ i'm so happy to see that they are looking more and more cannon. tiz and agnes are a little plain compared to them so i always eager to see them when they appear on screen and i always have fun when they do. they just crack me up so much. **

**so why i wrote this? wanted to try a jealous ringabel X)  
**


End file.
